youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Wu Long
King Long (real name Wu Long) is the founder and leader of the Fellowship of Evolved Ascendant Rulers (F.E.A.R.). He was an associate of the Light and Vandal Savage. Personality King Long is a man who grew up in a time of chaos. After studying under Shazam, he believed that the world existed on an endless balance of fear and virtue. With his abilities, Long believes that he has the power to attain true world peace against the similarly powered heroes and villains who seek to tip the scales on one side. As such, Long also has a negative view (a slight disdain even) of the Justice League, who only fight for virtue, and the Light and Apokolips, who only fight for greed. Even though he disagrees with the Justice League's policy of absolute peace, Long has respect for the sacrifices that they're willing to make. When Superman sacrificed himself to save Superboy and Metropolis, he praised the Man of Steel for his courage and devotion to his beliefs. While he does believe in balance, King Long has a strict rule against taking and involving innocent and irrelevant lives in his plans. When Ocean Master planned to initiate the Light's nuclear option, he appeared with Lady Shiva to stop him, looking and talking about him in disgust. He also threatened Prometheus with expulsion and physical harm when he seduced Aquaman (Kaldur'ahm) and planned to blackmail him through revealing their affair to Wyynde, hating the idea of "breaking a poor boy's heart for our own benefit". Appearance In his Human form, Long wheres a blue and black Chinese imperial robe with a golden flame crown holding a topknot. When in combat, he disrobes to show off blue ankle-length pants with no shoes, gold braces on his wrists, and blue scale tattoos from his left breast down along his left arm up until his wrist. In his Dragon form, Long has the appearance of a blue eastern dragon with golden brown horns, a scruffy beard and a long mustache. He retains his long black hair that spreads from his head along his back. He also has an X-shaped scar on his chest from his battle with Darkseid. While he can adjust his size as he pleases, in his true form, he is 500 meters in length, towering over the likes of Trigon. History : "Praise brings peace. Fear brings order. In this world where you bask in the praise of the public, i will show you that FEAR is what brings meaning to the '''Justice League."'' '' :: --''' ''King Long'' The boy who would become King Long was born under the name Wu Long to a family in Ancient China during the Warring States Period. As chaos engulfed the land, Long lost his parents and fled to the south. As he neared starvation, he came across a tree on the bank of the Yangtze River. On the tree hanged a single blue peach. Without a second thought, Long dashed for the tree and ate the peach. His stomach then began to quench. He felt an agonizing pain as his skin turned a scaly blue and his body pulled in every direction. As he screamed in pain, he lost consciousness and passed out. When he awoke, he felt he had gotten heavier and looked in the river to find that he turned into a dragon. From that moment on, he fearfully flew aimlessly not knowing what to do. Several years later, in the Himalayan Mountain Range, he stumbled upon an entrance to the Rock of Eternity. There, the wizard Shazam helped Long and transformed him back into a young human man. The wizard explained the man’s circumstances and taught him how to harness his powers and transform at will. As he showed promise in becoming Shazam's champion, Long studied the philosophies of the various eras and began to believe in the need for balance of good and evil. With this in mind, he attempted to release the Seven Deadly Sins from their stone prisons. Shazam stopped Long and banished him from the rock forever, sending him back to China during the Eastern Han Dynasty. Once Long returned to a unified China, he decided to dedicate his new life towards attaining the peace through balance that he thought was absolute. He initiated the Yellow Turban Rebellion and subsequent Three Kingdoms era to instill fear in the masses and aided in the establishment of the Jin Dynasty to provide them virtue. This method of peace continued through the ages and Long mastered martial arts and intellectual pursuits during long periods of unity. As he expanded his influence to other infant Asian nations, in the late 1200s, Long’s plans in China were impeded by the intervention of the Mongols led by Vandal Savage, going by the name of Genghis Khan. The fractured Chinese states fell one after the other and, as Savage attempted to cross the Yellow Sea to Japan, Long stopped him by conjuring up a typhoon to sink his fleet. The second time around, Long conjured up another typhoon and then met with Savage on Jeju Island. The two grew to appreciate each other’s ideals and formed a pact to aid one another to bring peace to the world. Shortly after, Savage challenged Darkseid’s invasion of Earth and called on Long to aid him as his army was quickly decimated. During this fight, Long received a scar on his chest while in his dragon form against the dark titan that would remain every time he transformed. With his intervention, Long and Savage were able to halt Darkseid’s Army and earn his intrigue. This in turn caused Darkseid and Savage to make their own pact to conquer the universe until their worlds were the only ones left. Long didn’t like the idea of leaving Earth to be dominated by an absolute evil like Darkseid and secretly began to form his own organization to combat him and Savage. Centuries passed and Long soon came face to face with the heroes who would form the Justice League. He held his own against the likes of Superman and Captain Marvel, quickly earning him the surveillance of the entire league whenever he was involved in a plot. He also worked with The Light as a partner and occasional aid to their plans, barely taking responsibility when plans would go off course. All the while, Long was recruiting villains that refused to work for The Light and secretly formed the Fellowship of Evolved Ascendant Rulers (F.E.A.R.). He also formed a secret alliance with Amanda Waller and General Wade Eiling to assist him in his later plans. Following the failure of the Apokoliptian Invasion and The Light’s hiatus in the criminal underworld, Long decided to take this chance and began his own plans. Releasing Doomsday on multiple prisons with a hacked fatherbox to boomtube him, Long was able to sneak out a few prisoners to recruit into his organization and caused the death of Superman all under the guise of The Light. After a few jobs of establishing his allies and obtaining a few pieces of technology and magical artifacts, Long put his first major step into motion and created clones of the Justice League called the Justice Regime to replace them and spread fear onto the masses that supported them. After they were defeated, Long’s plans moved further towards his end goal as the world began to fear and distrust the heroes. Soon after the Justice Regime Incident, Long began working with an alien partner, later revealed to be Thanagar, in preparation for their conquest of Earth and Rann. As he set about setting the stage for their arrival, Long also tried summoning Trigon and allowed for plans that targeted his daughter Raven, having her possessed by his evil and fighting on his behalf. Once Thanagar’s Army approached and began heated talks with Earth and Rann condemning the Justice Regime, Long helped escalate tensions and created an android army to support them. Eventually, the heroes were able to reveal Thanagar’s devious plans and they leaders quickly met with Long, who anticipated an infiltration similar to the Incident on Santa Prisca between The Light and the Reach. As the young heroes intervened as he planned, Long revealed that he had played both the heroes and the Thanagarians for fools and turned his androids on both as he made his escape. He then informed his true partner, Brainiac 13, that his time to strike was now and his armada appeared above the Rann and Thanagarian fleets. As the great battle ensued, Brainiac 13, Long and his council in F.E.A.R. were met by the original members of the Justice League and Young Justice as they battled aboard Brainiac’s mothership. While the battle grew intense, Long betrayed Brainiac 13 and ripped out his central core processor from his main unit, crushing it in his hands and replacing it with his own device, taking control over Brainiac’s armada. He declared his conquest over the universe and, after transforming into his true dragon form, fought a final fight with the heroes. After a hard fought battle, Long was beaten with his allies and was locked in the Watchtower with constant monitoring by the original members of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Powers * Indomitable Will: Even before the dragon's aura coursed through his veins, King Long has had a strong will that keeps him unaffected by mental manipulations and tricks. He is also able to hold out against extreme pain without batting an eye, such as pain induced by a Belle Reve inhibitor collar. * Blue Dragon Physiology: After eating the Blue Peach that turned him into a dragon, Long has the abilities granted to those creatures. ** Blue Dragon Skin: With Asian dragon skin, Long has a variety of powers granted on him whether he is in his human form or his dragon form. *** Nigh-impenetrable Skin: Long's skin is impervious to iron, steel, titanium, and other materials used in weapon craft. As such, swords, bullets, and other weapons have no effect on his skin. Only Nth Metal and Promethium weaponry have been known to at least leave a scratch. *** Magic Resistance: Just as his skin cannot be damaged by common weaponry, Long's skin is highly resistant to magic. While attack spells may push him back or cause him to flinch, Long will not be injured by them. Defense magics' effect against him would be greatly diminished compared to other beings. Non-offensive magic will also have a diminished effect and will not be as effective on him. *** Temperature Resistance: As his tough draconian skin keeps his internal temperature stable, Long is unaffected by any varying temperatures, whether extremely hot or cold, that he experiences. *** Age Resistance: Long's skin does not age and keeps his appearance at the age of a late 20-early-30-year-old man. As such, he does not have any wrinkles, dried skin, or sagging skin. *** Energy Resistance: Along with the resistance to temperature, Long's draconian skin easily resists energy attacks and is less affected by energy-based defenses. ** Immortality: His draconian physiology grants Long immortality from natural causes, such as disease and poisoning. ** Blue Fire Creation: His signature ability is to create blue fire. This in turn gives Long various ways of producing it, most commonly through his hands, feet, knees, and elbows. *** Blue Heat Vision: Long can concentrate his fire into his eyes and release it in the form of blue heat vision, vaporizing anything in his sight. *** Blue Flame Breath: Like many dragons, Long has the ability to blow his blue fire out of his mouth and burn anything he desires. ** Cloud Manipulation: Long has the Asian draconian ability to manipulate clouds at his whim. Whether to conjure them up or control existing clouds in the sky, he is able to manipulate them to his own machinations. *** Flight: As an eastern dragon, Long has the ability to fly by producing clouds to grab and step on through the air. ** Superhuman Strength: King Long possesses near limitless strength, as eastern dragons seemingly have. While his exact limits are unknown, he has been known to be on par with the likes of Superman, Captain Marvel, Black Adam, and Darkseid. ** Superhuman Senses: Due to his physiology, he has his five senses heightened with increased vision, smell, physical sense, hearing, and tasting. ** Superhuman Agility: With his heightened senses, Long is able to know his surroundings and act quickly. This ability prevents him from being easily ambushed. ** Lesser Animal Submission/Control: Turning his will into a presence causes animals that are weaker than his dragon form to be easily susceptible to his commands. This power does not have an effect on sentient creatures such as humans and advanced alien life. However, it does have an effect on animal-like superheroes and villains, such as Beast Boy and Ultra-Humanite. ** Enhanced Memory: While he grew up intelligent, Long gained the power to memorize more than he could before, allowing him to retain vast amounts of knowledge in his head. ** Healing Factor: King Long has the power to heal from wounds. However, he's unable to heal wounds that impede the progress. ** Self-Sustenance: Long's draconian body continuously feeds off of the nutrients in life itself so he doesn't require food or rest. He is also able to breath underwater and in deep space without the need for oxygen. ** Magic: He is granted a certain number of magical powers that are customary for eastern dragons. *** Fire Magic: Aside from his natural blue fire, Long is able to create and use regular fire. However, he is limited to making fireballs, fire rings, and fire shields. *** Water Magic: Long is able to create and manipulate water using this magic. It is also limited to making him water blasts, water rings, and water shields. *** Lightning Magic: He is also able to create and control lightning, creating lightning strikes, lightning rings, and lightning shields. *** Weather Magic: Given the name, King Long is able to create and manipulate weather patterns to create disasters such as storms, blizzards, and droughts. *** Self-Transformation Magic: He is able to transform himself into any creature and any age he chooses, limited to only what he has seen. This includes alien lifeforms such as martians and new gods. He can only copy their physical abilities and not their powers, if they have any. Abilities * Genius-level Intellect: As a young boy, Long was very bright and learned things very quick. Due to being trained by Shazam and studying the scholars of China, he gained even more knowledge and has talent matching the likes of Batman and Vandal Savage. * Historian: Due to living through most of written history, Long has an adept knowledge of historical information. * Tactical Analysis: He learned from the Art of War and other works of Chinese strategy in his life, becoming a master of strategy and planning. * Asian Martial Arts: After training with countless martial arts teachers in Asia, Long became a master in all of Asia's fighting styles. * Acting: Long has learned to hide his true intentions and motives through acting and has become a master at doing so, keeping his plans hidden from Vandal Savage for centuries. * Multilingualism: Traveling the world and various countries gave Long the knowledge and the ability to speak every known language on Earth, including Atlantean. * Leadership: After leading countless civilizations to rise and fall, Long obtained an experience in leadership that made him a master of the craft. Using his talent, he was able to form a dangerous criminal organization of powerful beings while keeping them all in check. Weaknesses * Nth Metal: As eastern dragons evolved on Earth with very limited amounts of Nth metal, their skin did not adapt to it and allows Long to be injured by Nth metal weapons, such as Hawkman's mace. * Promethium: Just as with Nth metal, promethium didn't exist when eastern dragons were evolving so their skin is vulnerable to promethium weapons. Equipment * Dragon Club: King Long had it forged out of promethium and uses it to combat his enemies with his full strength. It resembles a black cylindrical club lined with four rings along the attacking side and a circle hand guard above the handle with a dragon head on the base of the weapon. Category:Supervillan Category:Magic User Category:Superpowers